Spoons that can store and dispense ingredients have been developed to provide convenience and an alternative to the awkwardness of using separate items. The developed dispensing spoons dispense ingredients from the bowl of the spoon. The ingredients are stored in the spoon handle (such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,675,482, U.S. Pat. No. 5,491,895 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,318) or within the bowl of the spoon (such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,911,578, U.S. Pat. No. 3,946,652 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,338). These dispensing spoons suffer one or more of the following disadvantages including being expensive to manufacture, not suitable for reuse, unable to reclose the container portion and aesthetically unappealing.